pesadillas
by princcess hugethe
Summary: cuando korra tiene una pesadilla al unico que se le ocurre recurrir a su novio ...


Mi pesadilla

Las 4 de la mañana y yo no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche me sentía extraño como si algo o a alguien le pasara algo tenia un nudo en el estomago y eso era porque antes de dormir vi a korra muy decaída es como si la estuviera viendo 5 meses atrás cuando dejo de ser el avatar. Suspire frustrado me sente en mi cama tratando de pensar y asimilar todo lo que había pasado 5 meses antes es que todo paso demasiado rápido primero amon le quito sus poderes a korra y ella estaba hecha un mar de confusiones, asustada y preocupada y nadie sabia como hacerla entrar en razón después el avatar ang le devolvió sus poderes y ella y yo nos hicimos novios… todo iba bien pero hace un par de semanas la vei inquieta miraba hacia todos lados y ella siempre me decía que se le iba el sueño y cosas como esa de cierto modo me preocupaba por ella no sabia lo que tenia … volvi a suspirar frustrado no sabia que hacer ni como hacer que hablara era demasiado terca

Hoy como tocaba a mi puerta deseperado sacándome de golpe de mis pensamientos era demasiado insistente pensé que era boilin a ver si tenia una cobija extra por que le dio frio me levante para abrir la puerta y me quede estatico al verla hay parada frente ami estaba temblando, sollozando me asuste en verla asi algo estaba mal

-mako…-me miro con esos ojos que me mataban que ahora estaban rojos e hinchados se abalanzo contra mi como un niño pequeño a sus padres por una pesadilla se aferro mas a mi hundiendo su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro lo único que se me ocurrió fue corresponderle el abrazo y acercarla mas a mi empecé a acariciarle su pelo que estaba suelto en un intento inútil para calmarla lloraba mas fuerte y con sus puños apretaba mas mi camisa

-shhh tranquila- le dije con ternura por que verla asi de frágil me daba ternura-todo esta bien yo estoy contigo

-era amon…-la apreté mas fuerte el enojo me invadió el tan solo escuchar el nombre de ese maldito me daban ganas de quemar todo a mi paso para desquitarme lo odiaba como jamás odie a alguien

-fue solo un sueño el esta como a 10000000000 de metros bajo el mar pudriéndose

-es…que ….era tan real… era como volver a revivirlo a todos les hacia daño a tenzin a pemma a boilin….. a ti…

-el no me va a hacer nada soy de acero recuerdas? –en un intento fallido de que saliera su risa pareció mas bien un quejido , la abrace mas fuerte aferrándola de la cintura me quede pensando era por eso que no podía dormir bien y la veía haci sus pesadillas estaban empezando a salir –todo este tiempo…. Has estado teniendo pesadillas con el no es verdad?

-si

-y porque no me dijiste?- le dije algo enojado poniendo mas fuerza en mi agarre

-pense que se ira con el tiempo

-y ese tiempo iba a hacer en un par de años?

-no… – me separe un poco de ella tomándola de sus mejillas haciendo que me viera a los ojos le limpie sus lagrimas ella puso sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas viéndome con amor, confucion y miedo

-escúchame bien cometí el grave error de dejar que te hiciera daño una vez te lastimo te dejo muy mal física como emocionalmente pero…no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces korra-me miro mas confundida que antes- no voy a dejar que nada te haga daño nada porque ahora es diferente estoy contigo y con nadie mas me tienes a mi que no me importa protegerte dia y noche para que tu estés bien nunca me ha gustado verte así estabas bien korra por dios y por una maldita pesadilla ve como estas sea lo que sea el esta muerto y no me importaría volver a rematarlo las veces que sean necesarias para que tu estés bien …YO TE AMO…

-yo también te amo mako-me abrazo aferrándose a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello se lo correspondí abrazándola protectoramente quería que entendiera que en mis brazos iba a estar segura y que nada le iba a pasar empecé a acariciarle su pelo embriagándome con su aroma- quedate conmigo por favor-sonrei torcido

-mas bien tu te quedaras conmigo esta noche

-solo quiero que estar contigo

-lo se te voy a cuidar puedes dormir tranquila esta noche

-gracias-me dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla, estaba haciendo frio y ella estaba temblando

-ven-la carge como princesa y me la lleve a la cama tapándola y después me meti yo abrazandola por la cintura perdiéndome en ella

-por que me vez a si?

-asi como?

-como si fuera lo mejor del mundo…

-es que… para mi lo eres-le dije besándola en los labios lentamente quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien que yo iba a estar con ella sin importar que pasara

-pues gracias por verme asi..

-sabes cual es mi peor pesadilla en este mundo…

-cual?

-la tuya es que amon resurja de la nada y mate a todos no?-ella asintió con miedo-pues la mia es que amon resurja y me quite a lo que mas quiero en este mundo de asco?

-que venga por tu hermano?-me pregunto con cierto temor y desilusión

-no … bueno aparte pero nunca soportaría que me quitaran ala mujer de mi vida y esa eres tu

-por lo menos nos tenemos el mismo miedo

-creo que si-acaricio mi mejilla y me atrajo hacia ella dándome un beso lento

-no se que haría sin ti

- ni yo sin ti- me sonrio y me volvió a besar

-hay que dormir tienes que descansar no has dormido nada

-bueno- se acurruco mejor en mi pecho y la abraze de forma protectora para que estuviera mas segura ella sonrio mas tranquila y se fue quedando poco a poco dormida yo acariciaba su pelo para hacer que se durmiera

-te amo y nunca voi a dejar que alguien te ponga una mano encima nunca….- le di un beso en la frente y recarge mi cabeza en la suya para poder dormir solo esperaba que aquí ella ya no tuviera miedo de que ya no tuviera mas pesadillas con ese idiota y que supiera que yo voy a estar siempre con ella no quisiera perderla esa sin duda seria mi peor pesadilla que se pudiera cumplir yo no quiero estar en un mundo donde no este ella …


End file.
